Malcolm Reed (alternate)
|FinalAssign= |Rank=Captain |Insignia= }} Malcolm Reed was a male human Starfleet officer, who served on the under Captain Jonathan Archer. He was born on the planet Earth in the country of England. Biography Early life Malcolm was attending the Evington Academy as a boy in 2136, when he heard the sounds of a fight. Malcolm investigated and discovered several older students delivering a horrendous beating to a defenseless student named Victor Renslow. Malcolm, swinging a rake, came to Victor's defense and got the older boys to retreat. The older students, led by a boy named Leslie Morris, retaliated immediately after, savagely beating Malcolm and attempting to drown him in a school fountain. Malcolm was saved by the fortuitous arrival on the scene of a member of the school's faculty. Despite his timely rescue, the incident scarred Malcolm with a pathological fear of drowning and large bodies of water. This phobia would remain with him well into his adult life. In the two years that followed, Malcolm planned his revenge by befriending and tutoring several larger students and gaining their loyalty. Two years to the day after his savage beating, Malcolm and his cohorts ambushed Morris and beat him to a pulp. When Malcolm saw the fear in Morris' eyes, he realized that he had sunk to Morris' level, and was no better than he. After this incident, Malcolm decided that if he couldn't serve on the sea, a family tradition, then he'd serve in the stars, where he hoped to find redemption. Starfleet Early career As a cadet, Reed, along with first-year cadet John Mayhill, was on a tour of the Cochrane Research Facility on Sirius IV when the reactor exploded. Twenty people, including Mayhill, were trapped in the radioactive core, and Reed watched them die of radiation poisoning from the shielded observation room. Even years afterwards, Reed would occasionally have nightmares about that day. Section 31 When Reed was an ensign, he was recruited by the rogue covert intelligence agency that would be come to known by some as Section 31. Reed joined Section 31's ranks willingly, believing that serving the bureau would lead to life of adventure and excitement. He soon grew uncomfortable with Section 31's methods, and tendered his resignation to an agent named Harris. In later years, during his time on the Enterprise, Reed would learn that Harris would not let him leave the bureau's ranks so easily. ''Enterprise'' Reed was assigned as armory officer aboard the in April of 2151, under Captain Jonathan Archer. In the second year of the Enterprise's historic exploratory mission, Reed was forced to kill Ensign Alana Hart, with whom he had a brief romantic relationship, when an alien took over her mind and body and attempted to sabotage Enterprise. During Enterprise's mission in the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, in 2153, Reed was disturbed by the methods that Captain Archer used (torture and threat of death) to get information out of prisoners who might have crucial information about the Xindi. Remembering the lesson he learned in his youth, he felt that they couldn't save humanity from the Xindi by sinking to their level. Jonathan Archer was relieved of command in 2153 due to an infection by interspatial parasites. Reed grew a goatee. In 2165 he was promoted to captain of the ''Intrepid''. During the battle against the Xindi in the Ceti Alpha system, Reed and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the which had come from the future from the year 2385, and were able to fight off the Xindi. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel